mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kathryn Cressida
| birth_place = Long Beach, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Actress | alias = Kat Cressida | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | website = http://www.katcressida.com | agent = }} Kathryn Cressida is an American voice actress, also known as Kat Cressida. She is most memorable for her roles as Natalie on Initial D and Dee Dee on Dexter's Laboratory. Filmography Anime * Initial D: Natsuki "Natalie" Mogi * Neko no ongaeshi: Addition Voices Starring roles * ''Murder, She Wrote (1984) : as Darlene Farber (1994) * M.A.N.T.I.S. (1994) : as Brenda (1995) * The Crew (1995) '' * ''The Naked Truth (1995) '' * ''Babylon 5 (1994) : as Kat the Bartender (1994–1996) * Caroline in the City (1995) : as Woman (1997) * Diagnosis Murder (1993) : as Iris (1995–1999), as Production Coordinator (1995), as Louisa Romero (1996) * Judging Amy (1999) : Addition Voices (2000) * Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place (1998) : as Mother in Store (2001) Filmography * Dexter's Laboratory: Dee Dee (1997–1999;2002–2003) * Dexter's Rude Removal: Dee Dee * Tarzan: Addition Voice * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip: as Dee Dee * Whispers: An Elephant's Tale: as Princess * Jackie Chan Adventures: as Portia * Tinker Bell: as Wendy's mother (2008) Miscellaneous crew * Down with Love: Additional Voices * ESPN various programs (Pardon The Interruption, World Series of Poker, et al.) * Haunted Mansion attractions at Disneyland and Walt Disney World (Constance) * Voice match for Alice in Wonderland and Wendy Darling of Peter Pan on Disney recordings and theme parks. Self * VH1 Goes Inside: Herself * The Long Way Home Archive footage * Van Helsing (video game): Aleera * The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Award Show Program Special... Live!... in Stereo: Dee-Dee (uncredited) Video games * Baldur's Gate (VG) *''Star Wars: Droid Works'' Holocam-E or "Cammy" * The Thing (video game) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds * The Hobbit (VG) : Addition Voices * Shark Tale (video game): Addition Voices * X-Men Legends: Debra Owens, Computer Voice #1 * EverQuest II: Slaver Brona, Mirini, Tullo Domna, Irian, Zatzy, Thayare Faystrider, Innurae V'Tarris, Nashii, Eireneith Alannia, Luvile Binlee, Soly Gatherall, Doralis Covecrasher, Generic Female Troll Merchant, Generic Female Dark Elf Merchant, Generic Female Dwarf Merchant, Generic Female Froglok Merchant, Generic Female Ratonga Merchant, Generic Female Troll Merchant, Generic Female Barbarian Merchant, Generic Female Barbarian Enemy, Generic Female High Elf Enemy * Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines: Venus/Misti/Hostess * Quake 4: Computer, Pilot VO * Madagascar (video game): Little Girl, Cute Woman, Lemur, Mom * Fantastic Four (video game): Additional Voices * EverQuest II: Desert of Flames * True Crime: New York City * Titan Quest * Night Watch * Titan Quest: Immortal Throne: Oracle * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe: S.H.I.E.L.D computer * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time: Cassiopeia External links * * Category:American voice actors Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:People from Long Beach, California fi:Kathryn Cressida